Two Knights in Shining Armor
by jellybellybean101
Summary: Jess and her best guy friend Casey arrive at Camp Rock. Casey is secretly in love with Jess, but she loves Nate from Connect 3! Who will she choose? Dundundundun.... Smitchie too... Romance, duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Knights in Shining Armor**

**Chapter 1-A Very VERY Very long road trip**

**(**Jess POV)

"Mom! I'm home! Where are yo-ah" I cried, walking through the side door, slamming it behind me. I stopped, eyes widening at the sight.

There were bags scattered over the floor, and heaps of clothes everywhere. I saw sleeping bags, and a tent we haven't used since before I was born, when my parents went camping.

My dad was in the kitchen, piling food into a cooler. That was unusual, as he is a police officer and works late.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, though I think I knew the answer.

"Oh, we're going camping, dear." my mother said, poking her head in the doorway.

"What! You guys are completely terrible at camping! Didn't you get arrested from camping?" I screamed incredulously.

"Oh, we're going to Canada; we were barred from camping in the _United States."_ my mother cried, as if that were obvious. " We're also going with Casey and his family!" she continued brightly, lugging a 36 pack of water bottles towards the door.

Casey is my neighbor and my best friend. He is 15, like me, and he goes to the same school, too. Our parents are good friends, and we do many 'cool' things like white water rafting. (That was so not cool; it was a disaster!)

Let me tell you from the beginning, we are NOT in love with each other. We're simply just best friends who spend everyday together. That's all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Casey POV)

My mother just told me we're going camping. In Canada. With Jess and her family.

I had tried to walk into my room, but was stopped by a teetering pile of heavy jackets, sweaters, and pants.

I had casually asked my mother "Why are all our winter clothes piled outside my room? What are next, the Christmas ornaments? It's summer!"

(I kinda lost my cool towards the end)

She had cheerfully replied "We're going camping in Canada!"

Now, I was knocking on Jess's door, my brown lab named Bailey prancing next to me. She was obviously excited to see Jess, and she wasn't the only one.

Jessica is my neighbor and best friend, but lately, I've been happier when I was around her. I think I might might might like her. But she is definitely NOT in love with me.

She loves Connect 3 ( A/N the Jonas Brothers) and is in love with Nate, who's a year older than us. You know, the one with curly hair and plays guitar, piano, and drums. God, I really have to find some guy friends to hang out with.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Jess POV)

We have been stuck in a car for 6 hours straight, with over excited parents, a snoring dog, and Casey, who is squished up against me. (Our families tend to over pack)

"Mo-oom!" I wailed. "Are we there yet?"

"No, honey" she said, then turned up some song by the Beatles on the radio.

Casey and I both groaned. The adults had been listening to this radio station that played nothing BUT the Beatles.

I turned on my Ipod and put on "Play my Music" by Connect 3. I started to sing along until someone paused my Ipod.

"What did you do that for?" I cried angrily.

Casey replied "Well I can hear it too! And I don't want to listen to Connect 3! I already, unwillingly, I might add, but I know all the lyrics, and Nate's favorite color, and Shane's……."

"Well that's a good thing!" I said sweetly. "Please????" I continued, making my puppy dog face.

"Ah, no! Don't do that! You know I'll say yes." Casey grumbled, turning.

"That's the point." I said, resuming play.

And we continued on our journey…. to the center of the earth! Just kidding.

A/N- I hope you liked it. Please review…. give my ideas and tips!

there's gonna be Connect 3 in the next chapter!

Its 7:46 Am right now, so I'll put up the next chapter when I get home from school


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Knight in Shining Armor**

**Chapter 2-Lost!**

(Jess Pov)

"Are we there yet?" I moaned.

"Only a few more minutes!" my father said.

"You've said that for the past 3 hours." I remarked, then moaned again. "This is torture!"

"You've got that right." Casey muttered; I was still listening to Connect 3.

"Oh, stop it! You're being mean!" I scolded, then turned the volume up.

This meaningless chatter continued for another hour before the car rolled to a stop.

"We're here!" the adults chanted.

I hopped out of the car, glad to stretch my legs. Casey stood behind me, breathing on my neck. "Will you stop doing that!" I said.

I looked around, gazing at the forest. It looked like a forest, with huge, dark green trees grazing the sky. As we stepped into the woods, laden with bags, I noticed that the thick branches steal the sun's light, making it dark and cold in the forest.

We walked for awhile, Casey and I lagging behind, letting the adults lead us. I felt so tired because of the time difference, but of course I didn't let that show.

About a millennium later, we entered a clearing where we set down all our things. I heard birds chirping and saw the sun shone down more brightly here, making me feel warmer.

The parents began to set up the tents, but weren't doing so well, to tell the truth.

I just sat down on a tree log and rubbed Bailey's velvety brown ears. Casey was helping my parents erect the tent.

A few minutes later, my mother yelled "Jess! Casey! Stop lounging around! Here's a map, follow the path to get water from a spring!"

I stalked over and took the map, staring at it uncertainly. As Casey joined me, he questioned unsurely "Are you sure this is accurate?"

"Of course!" she replied. "Now shoo!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We walked at a leisurely pace, commenting about movies or books every so often. I teased Casey about how who he wanted to win on American idol had lost, by my favorite contestant had won.

I glanced at Casey, who was staring at me. I looked at him, and he turned away, blushing?! Wow. Wonder's what gotten into him.

After walking for about an hour, we were still surrounded by the dense forest. I saw a rock on the ground that looked familiar, snd remarked, "Hey, didn't we pass that rock about 5 times?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not looking at the ground. Where's the map, we'll check it." Casey replied.

"I thought you had the map!" I cried.

"No! Your mom gave it to you!" he said back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ok, let's stop. We aren't getting anywhere." Casey said.

"Aha! You admitted it! I won!" I cried jubilantly.

"It wasn't a game!" Casey grumbled. "Now let's just-um…. go back in the other direction."

"Fine." I muttered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This isn't working! Look, there's that rock again! We've been going in circles!" Casey shouted, halting and facing me.

"This was your idea." I reminded him. He glared at me, then said, "Give me your cell phone; we'll call our parents."

"Wow, great idea, you idiot. We're in a forest! There's no service!" I cried sarcastically.

"Oh, right." he said. "umm… we can…."

I groaned. "Look, Casey, face it. We're lost."

**A/N- ok, here you go! Hope you like it…. connect three in next chapter…. please review; I'm looking for about 2 reviews. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Knights in Shining Armor**

**Chapter 3- Star Struck**

**A/N-thanks for reviewing-it means a lot!**

(Jess POV)

Casey's grim face matched mine. He said "I know, and what are we going to do? It's already getting dark."

"We can scream for help?" I said, but I knew that wouldn't help at all.

"I don't know. Let's just stay here." Casey said, beckoning to me. I followed, and we huddled against a tree.

"Wait a minute. I think I saw something!" I shrieked, as I saw a figure dart behind a tree.

"Hellooo. Hellooooo!" We called, trying to catch the person's attention.

The person turned and walked towards us. As he neared, I saw he was a guy, probably a few years older than me.

"Hey," the person said. "I'm…" But I had already recognized him. I barely contained a squeal before saying happily " Shane Gray! Hey I'm…"

"No one." Casey cut in. "She's no one. See you, bye!"

I glared at him, then said "Well he's just a mean old jealous idiot who claims to be my friend!"

Casey, trying to top my insult, said "Well you are a fake friend who would rather sit next to a printer rather then me!"

I gasped. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"

We started screaming at each other and Shane just stood there, watching us. Then, Nate and Jason walked towards Shane.

"We heard yelling and thought you were taking it out on some poor camper…" Nate (aaah!) began, but then stopped at the sight of Casey and me.

I stopped yelling, gazing at the tanned curly haired wonder standing before me. "I uh, well, I'm Jess."

Casey frowned but introduced himself while I thought up some possible excuse for our tantrum.

"Hi, I'm Casey. I know who you are," he said, as the boys opened their mouths. "You're Shane Joseph Gray, Nathaniel Nicholas Gray, and Jason Paul Gray." Casey stopped with a mortified look on his face, and the brothers stepped away unsurely. I giggled.

"Oh, Jess has told me all about you. Sheesh, I'm like Oliver on Hannah Montana. Oh god, I really need to get a life." Casey muttered.

I glared at him for saying the first comment, then said "Oh don't mind him; he's my best friend. See, we're very good at acting, and always pretend to be arch enemies. Casey helps me because I want to be an actress." I blushed at admitting the last part.

"Well, it seemed very real to me." said Shane. "I thought I was going to be a witness of a murder!"

"Yeah," Nick added. "You'd be a great actress." I smiled and looked down at my feet, my heart bursting with happiness.

Jason spoke up for the first time, saying, "Have you seen a blue bird about the size of my hand?" I shook my head.

"Oh! There he is! Come back birdy! No! Don't run away!" and with that, Jason took off.

"Sorry about that." Nate said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and saw Casey's furious expression out of the corner of my eye. What was wrong with him.

"So…. would you like to head back to camp with us? We're from Camp Rock, and we're instructors there." Nate continued, still looking at me.

I said yes immediately, stuttering over it. "Wow! I've…I've always wanted to go to Camp Rock!"

We headed through the trees, Nate and I talking along the way, Casey walking, or rather, stomping along behind us.

We reached camp as dusk fell, and I gazed around in wonder.

**A/N- so? how was it? please please please review! I worked really hard on this chapter, and I want to know what you thought about it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Knights in Shining Armor**

**Chapter 4- Rock Camp Rocks!**

**A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot, and be free to give any suggestions. And in the last chapter, the printer comment was taken from my life, when my friend said she was going to sit next to me but didn't and sat near the printer.**

**Oh, and what POV do you like better?**

**Sorry for babbling- here's the next chappie!**

(Casey POV)

Ugh! I officially hate Connect 3, Nate especially. Now I know hate is a strong word, but that person is stealing away the girl of my dreams!

Jess is drooling over him and she doesn't even know him! Seriously, I am mad enough to kill.

But the camp was nice. It was very beautiful and comfortable but had the air of music. The cabins were looked slightly old but were sturdy and well fashioned. Ok, sorry for that sudden outburst of girliness. Along with the story.

As soon as we stepped in the camp, a man hurried over to us. He spoke in an English accent, saying, "Shane! Nate! Jason! I was so worried about you! Now I hate to be uncool, but you were very irresponsible, going off like that."

"But, Uncle Brown," Shane began.

"You know how I hate 'buts,' Shane!"

"But we…" Nate tried to explain.

"No buts!" the man said. Jess and I shared a look saying 'who is this weird guy?'

"And who do we have here?" the man said, finally noticing Jess and me.

I opened my mouth to introduce us, but Nate said "Oh, they are Casey and Jess." Nate's eyes lingered on Jess before snapping back to his uncle. "They're really great actors." he continued.

Jess spoke up, politely beginning to tell our story as we walked toward Brown's cabin.

I tuned out, just gazing at Jess. Her honey blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, but a few stray pieces were lingering near her face. At one point, she paused and brushed them away before continuing to talk.

I added something, then went back to gazing at her. Then, I realized I wasn't the only one gaping at Jess; Nate was too!

I clenched my fists and, with difficulty, tore my eyes away from Jess. I instead glared at Nate, warning him to back off, or else.

He apparently got the hint, and reverted his eyes as well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Jess POV)

As I told Brown our story, I noticed Casey's eyes on me _again_! I frowned at him, but he didn't notice. Oblivious.

My eyes flicked to Nate a few times, and I couldn't help inwardly sighing at his appearance. I noticed that he, too, was gazing at me. But with Nate, I felt pleased, whereas with Casey I just felt strange.

So I was directed to a cabin where I could sleep. There were three other girls in my cabin; Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Tess. From what I could tell, the first two were nice but Tess was the popular girl of camp.

Casey was instead in a cabin with Connect 3, and, from what I could tell, wasn't too happy about that.

As I walked in the door of my cabin, I saw three girls sitting on beds, leaving one empty for me. I smiled nervously at them, then put my stuff down.

We stared each other until the girl closest to me said, "Hi, I'm Caitlyn." I nodded back nervously.

The witchy blonde said "I'm Tess, obviously. Aren't you the girl they found in the forest?" I ignored the disgusting tone and replied "Yeah. I'm a personal guest of Connect 3."

She did not say anything, but I could tell she was impressed.

The last girl, who was pretty in a normal sort of way, shyly said "I'm Mitchie."

I finally introduced myself. "I'm Jess," I said. I was not going to let that witch, Tess, ruin anything.

"So…" Caitlyn said. "What do you do?"

She seemed genuinely interested, so I replied "I'm an actress."

Caitlyn and Mitchie smiled at me, and I grinned back. Tess didn't look happy, and she stated "I'm going to call my mother, TJ Taylor."

As she left the cabin, I realized she was trying to impress me and make her become a member of her posse. No way.

For the rest of the night, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and I chatted and became very good friends. Tess came back, bringing another cabin mate, Amy. She was apparently in Tess's posse.

Tess and Amy bragged about how they were so rich. Then, Tess said, in a mean tone, " She," pointing to me with a disgusted look on her face, "was found in the forest, "lost." She claims that she's friends with Connect 3, but I know she's just another liar."

I jumped up angrily and Mitchie did too, to my surprise. Caitlyn held us back and warned us in a whisper, "Don't fall for it. She just wants to provoke you so you will get in trouble."

I realized she was right, and sat back down, ignoring her and Amy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Casey POV)

Just my luck. I get stuck in a cabin with Connect 3, who I now very very very strongly dislike. (I didn't use hate!)

There is one upside, though. Since they are famous and are instructors, they get an awesome cabin. I'm here as their guest, so I get to stay in their cabin.

I dropped my bags the second I got in the cabin, then kicked back and relaxed on one of the amazingly comfortable beds. I was facing away from the other 3, and was surprised when Nate, of all people, asked me what was wrong.

"You seem like you hate us." Nate remarked. Shane and Jason stopped arm wresting and turned to me, wanting to hear my answer.

I looked at them, and immediately felt a little guilty for giving them the cold shoulder for something they didn't do. (Shane and Jason, at least)

I finally replied, saying, "I don't hate you. It's just that, well… It's Jess."

Shane nodded, realizing what I meant and Nate looked at the floor. Jason, on the other hand, was distracted and was reading a book titled "Building Birdhouses for Dummies".

Shane spoke, saying "I see. You love her."

I bit my lip and blushed, but nodded.

Nate said "I'm sorry that I'm in the way of your girl. Really, I am. But, she's just so beautiful, and funny, and…" He trailed off, looking at me apologetically but sincerely.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, then said "No, its okay. Jess deserves someone like you. You are made for each other. I'm sorry for treating you like that."

Shane and Nate looked at me with understanding. "Wow, Casey, thanks. Jess is lucky to a friend like you." Nate said, patting me on the back, then retreating into the corner, near his bed.

Shane smiled at me. "You know, I think you're a cool dude. No hard feelings?"

"Nope." I replied.

Though I was still beat up about Jess, I was not mad at the brothers, though I was slightly resentful and a little, okay, very envious.

_**A/N- how was it? Please review!**_

_**I have a opportunity for you to be in my story! In a review, tell me:**_

_**Name**_

_**Age**_

_**favorite connect 3 member**_

_**other things about yourself**_

_**hair color, eye color, etc.**_

_**also, tell me who you think Jess should end up being with; Casey or Nate?**_

_**Thanks a lot, readers! I'll update once I get at least 4 reviews.**_


End file.
